The Revelation of the Fox and the Hanyou
by Yuyake Kaminari
Summary: What will happen when a new and powerful student arrives in the Academy only days before Naruto takes his Gennin exam? And what will happen when this boy changes the future? Read to find out, R
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1. The new student arrives!**_

"Well, students, we have a new student today. Come on in now," Iruka said while addressing his class. A kid walked into the class. He was in an ocean blue sweatshirt with his hood up and a black mask covering the bottom half of his face. He had green shinobi pants with three standard Kunai holsters on his left leg. He stood about 5 ft 7, a real thin type build. He had a katana strapped to his back. Its blade was black with a green swirl over a white hilt. "Could you please introduce yourself to the class please, for example your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. Also, please remove your mask and hood so that the kids can see your face please," Iruka said as the boy pulled his hood down to reveal that he had green, spiky hair. He also removed the mask, putting it in his sweatshirt pocket. He had a heart shaped face, with open, welcoming green eyes.

"Yes Iruka-sensei. My name is Tanado Taiyo. My likes are Ramen, my sword, and people who don't judge based on lies told by others. My dislikes are arrogant, self-centered bastards, people who don't care about others, and the hospital. My hobbies are training, reading, writing stories, and creating art. I also make most of my items by hand. My dream is to someday become a great ninja like the Yondaime Hokage," Tanado said, finished with introducing himself.

"Any questions for Tanado?" Iruka asked, seeing several hands raise at once.

"Umm, how about blondie in the way back first?" Tanado said.

"Where'd you come from?" The boy asked.

"Well, I come from a now destroyed clan. My clan had a kekkei genkai. But I don't want to talk about it right now. Pinky, how about you?" Tanado asked. The pink haired girl frowned at the nickname.

"Well, I had the same question as Naruto-baka, so nevermind," the pink haired girl said, throwing a glare at said boy.

"Ok, how about Mr. Mcbroodypants in the front?" Tanado asked.

"How can you be so cheerful about your clan being destroyed? That was your family!" the emo kid said, growling through clenched teeth.

"Simple answer to that one. They deserved to die," Tanado said, making everybody gasp, but only made the emo madder, "They deserved what they got because they were arrogant. They thought that they were elites, until they were destroyed by a rival clan. I survived because I was training away from the compound that day. Besides, I have to be. Just because my clan was destroyed doesn't mean that I have to stop having fun. Granted, I do miss my family sometimes, but hell. That's the past, this is the present. Don't dwell on what you can't fix, right?" Tanado said. Several kids looked at him in awe. Others looked at him in respect.

"Alright, let's head outside for today. We have to practice the basic techniques required to pass the gennin test. Plus, I want to test your Taijutsu skills," Iruka said, breaking his class from the trance that they had been under. When the class started to walk outside, Tanado waited for Naruto to come down from his desk at the top row of seats.

"Hey, your name is Naruto, right?" he asked as Naruto gave a nod. "How come the students act this way around you? And why is the kid with a duck's ass shaped hair seem so angry?"

"Well, I'm not sure about either answer. Sasuke's been acting like that ever since he was 8. And I've been treated like that my whole life. Up until I joined the ninja academy, I was being chased and beaten by mobs of people while they called me stuff like Demon Brat," Naruto said, seemingly depressing while talking about the subject.

"Ok, never mind. Umm, so what type of jutsu do you know so far?" Tanado asked, seeming very interested as they walked with the class towards the academy's training field.

"Well, the only real jutsu I know is the basic henge. I can't seem to get the Bunshin no Jutsu down," Naruto said, frowning while remembering failed attempts at the clone jutsu.

"Well, put out your arm and roll up your sleeve. I need to see something," Tanado said as Naruto did what he was told. Tanado placed his hand on Naruto's arm, jumping in shock. "Whoa. No wonder you can't do the Bunshin no Jutsu. You have humongous chakra reserves that only ANBU have usually. Anotherwords, you have too much chakra and too little chakra control to perform the jutsu. Luckily, I know a jutsu very similar to Bunshin that requires your style chakra reserves. It's the Kage Bunshin, and it divides up your chakra equally between you and the clones that are made from it. Plus, they're great for training," Tanado explained all, just as the class reached the fields.

"Alright. Now that we're here, I will be giving out match ups for Taijutsu matches between students. The first match will be," Iruka paused as he pulled out a piece of paper and read it, "Tanado vs. Sasuke," Iruka said as the class spread out of the way and the two said students stood across from each other. "Hajime!" Iruka yelled, signaling the match to begin. Sasuke instantly charged at Tanado full speed. Tanado just stood there until Sasuke nearly connected a punch with his face. He moved at such a high speed that neither Mizuki nor Iruka could see. While dodging, Tanado connected an uppercut with sasuke's chin, sending him upward with Tanado following below. Just as Sasuke reached a point where he was about to start falling, Tanado appeared above him, sending a kick downwards into Sasuke's chest, sending him into the ground below while Tanado just landed softly on the ground. Sasuke tried to get back up, only to be slammed in the gut with a knee and a punch to the face simultaneously. That sent Sasuke flying back into a tree, which broke upon contact of Sasuke's body. The boy slowly drifted into an unconscious sleep. "Winner is Tanado!" Iruka yelled out, gaining applause from the class. Most of the kids yet again looked on in awe.

_Several Battles Later_

"Alright, time for skills practice. Why don't you go first, Tanado," Iruka said. Tanado just nodded, steeping out of the crowd of kids. "Perform any Genjutsu you know."

"Alright. Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique!" Tanado yelled as a giant fireball seemingly came out of the sky at incredible speeds, heading straight at the class. It disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. The class was frozen in fear.

"Umm, how about you show us a ninjutsu you know, please," Iruka said fearingly.

"Ok Iruka-sensei. Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique!" He said as water swirled around, appearing anywhere and sent flyng at a group of trees which were seemingly obliterated by the attack. "How was that, Iruka-sensei?" Iruka, like the rest of the class just stared.

"Umm, wow. Just wow," Iruka said.

**An: So, how was that? I'm kind of new to writing Fanfics, so I really didn't know how to start this off. Plus, if my summary sucks, I never could summarize in my English class. R&R, Ideas and constructive criticism are always accepted. Thanks, Yuyake Kaminari.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Let the truth be told! Friends are made! And a new, powerful sword is given!**

"Naruto! Wait up!" Tanado yelled as he ran up to Naruto.

"Huh?" was Naruto's reply.

"Hey, I want to help you. I'll teach you one of my clone techniques so you can pass the gennin me at the Hokage tower later, ok?" Tanado said before running off, presumably towards his home.

"Ok then. I guess I should eat some din-" Naruto was cut-off by a screeching voice.

"Hey, baka. How come someone as cool as Tanado hang out with someone as lame as you?" came the screeching voice of Konoha's resident banshee.

"Because he's going to help train me, that's why. Besides, shouldn't you be nursing your precious Sasuke-teme's wounds? After all, he did get his ass handed to him by-" Smack! Naruto was cut off as Sakura slapped him hard across the face. "Ow! What the hell was that for!" Naruto said, nursing his face where he was slapped.

"That was for offending Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, getting madder by the second.

"What, because that arrogant baka was beaten by a kid who hadn't even broken a sweat doing it? I bet Tanado was even holding back. Some prodigy Sasuke-teme is if he couldn't even land a hit on his opponent. I bet that Tanado could even defeat a Jonin with no problem," Naruto said, dodging another slap. "Bye," was all he said before running off to get dinner.

_3 days later, the Gennin Test_

"Alright. The top three passing students for the boys are, in grade order, Tanado Taiyo, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha. The girls are Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuga. Come back tomorrow for your team placements. You are now dismissed," Iruka said as his class walked out the doors.

"Great job Naruto. I have something for you. It was part of my family's collection of Katana's. it's called the sword of the elders. It was constructed little by little of the elders of the clan before the elders would die. It is said that within it, are a power entrusted into the sword by the elders when they die. Tomorrow, after team placements and all, I'll start teaching you in the arts of kenjutsu. How bout it?" Tanado said, receiving an eager nod from Naruto. "Good, now I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey! Naruto! Want to get some ramen?" Ino yelled startling Naruto. _'Hmm, what is she trying to do? She's never even acknowledged me except when I annoyed her precious Sasuke-teme _Naruto thought.

"Um, sure. Why not?" Naruto said, walking up next to Ino. "What made you ask me to go get ramen?"

"I don't know, honestly. It just felt like the right thing to do," Ino said in all honesty. Seeing no deception in her words, Naruto changed the subject.

"Congratulations on being number 1 rookie of the year for girls," Naruto said, trying to change the subject.

"Well, you did good too. You get second, above the Sasuke-teme," Ino said, barely getting out the last part before getting interrupted by Naruto.

"Wait, what? You've never said anything like that. You've always been Sasuke-kun, not Sasuke-teme," Naruto said, slightly confused as to what was going on.

"Well, ever since Tanado showed up and showed the whole class that just because your clan is destroyed, doesn't mean you have to be a brooding, arrogant asshole. It kind of opened me up to see who some of the people really were. Like you, I saw you needing attention. So, I decided I'd talk to Tanado to see if he knew a lot about you. He told me a lot, and I saw you're a nice person, unlike what some parents have said about you. So, I figured I'd try to get to know you over some ramen," Ino said, taking a breath after such a long explanation.

"Thank you, Ino. You're one of the first people to ever look past what people say about me and see me as something different. Well, since you already know stuff about me, why don't you tell me about yourself?"Naruto said.

"Well, I'm the heiress to my clan, I like flowers but hate working at my family's flowershop. It's so boring. I like hanging out with my friends, and I hate people who are arrogant and self-centered. My hobbies are training in my family's jutsu, and collecting flowers. And my dream, I honestly don't know. What about you, Naruto?" Ino asked after her explanation.

"Well, I like people who look past the lies, who are nice, and are great friends. I also love ramen. I hate a certain Uchiha, and I hate people who make up lies about good peopke. My hobbies are training and studying. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever," Naruto finished.

"Wow, that's amazing," Ino said, amazed that this boy was so cheerful after all that he's gone through in his life.

"Oh, and I never go back on a promise. And I promised long ago to protect those who are precious to me," Naruto said, sitting down on a stool at Ichiraku's. "One bowl of Miso ramen please Teuchi-san. What about you, Ino?" Naruto asked.

"Umm, how about the veggie ramen please," Ino said.

"Ah, Naruto, and you brought a friend," Teuchi said, winking at Naruto.

"It's not like that. We're just friends," Naruto said, trying to with hold a blush from the sudden realization.

"So, who's your friend?" Ayame asked as she walked up to the portion of counter where Naruto and Ino sat.

"Ino Yamanaka," Ino said.

"Hello, Yamanaka-san. I trust that Naruto has been nice to you?" Ayame asked, making Naruto embarrassed.

"Of course he has. He's been a perfect gentleman," Ino said, laughing at how embarrassed Naruto got.

"Alright, one Miso ramen and one Veggie ramen. Bon appetite," Teuchi said, setting a bowl in front of Naruto and a bowl in front of Ino.

"Thanks Teuchi-san!" Naruto said, digging into his ramen. Ino just sweat dropped as he finished his bowl in under 1 minute.

"Umm, Naruto. Don't you think it would taste even better if you ate it slowly?" Ino said.

"Yeah, but I don't want customers to avoid here because I eat here," Naruto said.

"Wait, what? Why do people avoid here if they see you here?" Ino asked, confused as to what was going on.

"Well, you see, the entire village hates me for a reason I don't quite understand. Up until I joined the ninja academy, I was getting beatings almost daily. The worst of it, though, is on my birthday. I don't get it," Naruto said, finishing his explanation. Ino looked at him in awe.

"Wait, so you got beat on a daily basis by the villagers?" Ino asked, getting a nod. "Then how come you didn't go to the Hokage about it?" Ino said, waiting for a response. She hadn't even taken a bite of her ramen.

"I did. the third sent me to the ninja academy, and the beatings stopped. Except for on my birthday. It wasn't just villagers, either. Some Chunin and even Jonin joined in on it. And by some magical chance, I was healed completely the next day. I just don't get it," Naruto said, holding back the tears.

"Naruto, I promise, I will find out why this is happening. Just tell me your birthday, and I'll ask my parents, research it, whatever it takes. Just trust me, I will never harm you," Ino said, seeing tears falling from Naruto's eyes. "What's wrong?" Ino asked.

"T-thank you, Ino," Naruto said, hugging Ino tightly. "You're one of the few people to actually care." Naruto released the hug, and gave a true smile, not like the fake ones at the academy. Ino blushed in response.

"It's the least I can do, after the ways I've treated you in the past. Come on, let's go for a walk," Ino said, leaving money on the counter.

"No, don't pay. All we ask is that you be Naruto's friend, and take care of him," Teuchi said, handing the money back.

"Thamk you, Teuchi-san," Ino said, walking next to Naruto. That's when she noticed the glares aimed at Naruto. "Come on, let's go to the park," Ino said, hoping to get away from the glares as fast as possible.

"Why don't I just take you home. I can see the glare –"

"No. I wanted to walk with you, and I'm going to walk with you. I just don't want the glares upsetting you. That's all, ok?" Ino said, eliciting another smile from Naruto.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me," Naruto said, showing a true smile again.

"So, where's your parents?" Ino said, immediately regretting the question when she saw Naruto frown.

"To be honest, I have no idea. I've been alone since I was born. Every time I ask the Third, he just shrugs it off. I know he knows, and I'll find out some day," Naruto said, a look of determination in his eyes.

"Naruto, I have to get heading home now, sorry we couldn't talk longer," Ino said. She frowned at that. '_Damn curfew,' _Ino thought to herself.

"How about I walk you home? That way we can talk a little bit more," Naruto said as he received his reply with a smile from Ino.

"Sure. I almost forgot to get some info so that I could do the research anyways," Ino said, keeping a continuous smile on her face.

"Alright. I was born 12 years ago on October 10. I don't know if it wa-"

"Naruto, we're going straight to the hokage right now. I think I figured out why you've been treated the way you've been. I'll explain it all once we get there," Ino said, grabbing hold of Naruto's hand as she ran towards the hokage's office.

_5 minutes later_

"Ahh, what brings you two here at this hour? Naruto didn't pull a prank on you, did he?" the Third asked.

"Not even close, hokage-sama. Does Naruto's birth have anything to do with the disappearance of the most powerful biju? And who are Naruto's parents? I want answers, and I want them now," Ino said, making the old man sweat drop at the questions.

"Now, didn't they teach you anything about-" The old man was cut off as Ino glared. "Fine, you want the truth? Fine. Naruto's parents are the Yondaime hokage and Kushina Uzumaki. The disappearance of Kurama was not because the fourth destroyed it, but because he sealed it in his own son, giving his life to protect the village that disgraces his son so. If it weren't for his last words to me being for me to protect his son from all the enemies he made, you would be a hero. That's all I know, I swear," Hiruzen finished, relaxing a bit as Ino held her glare.

"It all makes sense now. Why the villagers would call me demon brat. And why I would have huge chakra reserves," Naruto said, putting it all together. "Now I want to be hokage even more!"

"Thank you, hokage-sama. For finally being truthful," Ino said, giving a warm smile as they walked out of his office towards Ino's house.

"Thank you, Ino-chan. For everything," Naruto said, giving a warm and friendly smile towards his new friend.

"No problem. What are friends for-" she was cut off as Naruto hugged her. She blushed a deep red and so did Naruto.

**AN: So, what did you think? I know, some people hate time-skips, but I'm not one that's good at detailed events. R&R, Ideas are accepted and appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. The Teams are decided, and the lazy man is in for a surprise!**

** AN: Ok, so a few warnings. I might move a little fast with the relationship with Ino and Naruto. Naruto read up on his dad's history. The teams are thee same except for the ones mentioned below. I do hate Sakura, but I won't bash… much. Lee might not appear to be as Lee as he is in canon, and I might start following canon after this chapter. Well, I don't want to bore you with the AN, so here's the story.**

"Alright class, get settled. I'm about to announce the teams and their Jonin," Iruka said, effectively quieting the class down. "Alright, Team 1… Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, and Tanado Taiyo. Their Jonin is Kakashi Hatake….. Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, and Choji Akimichi. Your jonin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi," Iruka said just before Sakura exploded.

"What! You didn't call my name!" she yelled, proving her nickname of banshee true.

"Ah, well the hokage gave me a note saying that you will be added to Team Guy of last year," Iruka said, only getting Sakura to quiet down a little.

"Haha, billboard head. You're not on Sasuke-teme's" the whole class gasped, including mentioned boy, "team," Ino finished as the whole class looked on in shock. "What?" Ino asked, oblivious to the obvious.

"Never mind. Your sensei's will be here to pick you up soon, so until then wait here," Iruka said, trying to break the class, except Naruto, Tanado, and Ino, out of shock.

"Alright! I'm on a great team!" Naruto yelled, returning the class to normal.

"Oh, shut up you baka!" Sakura yelled, only egging Naruto on. Their classmates looked on in amusement.

"You're just jealous cause I'm on the soon to be greatest team!" Naruto said, seemingly angering the banshee even more.

"Hmph. Who would want to be on a team with a baka like you?" Sakura asked, in a sort of rhetorical questioning.

"I would," Ino said, surprising most of the class.

"Me too. He's a great ninja unlike the resident banshee of the class," Tanado said, gaining laughter of amusement from the class.

"Hmph, only comp-" Sakura was interrupted as the door was broken down and a man entirely clad in a green jumpsuit jumped in.

"Dynamic Entry!" the man yelled as he jumped into the room. "Pinky, you must be Sakura. I am Guy, your new sensei in the ways of youth!" Guy yelled, making everybody regret being there. He grabbed Sakura and ran out, dragging her behind him like a rag doll.

"Hehe, wow. That banshee got what she deserved," Naruto said as he chuckled. The rest of the class joined in, even Sasuke, until they were interrupted by a tanned man with sideburns connecting his beard. He wore a standard jonin outfit.

"Team 10?" the man asked as Shikamaru, Choji, and Sasuke followed the man out. It continued on like this until only the members of team 7 remained.

"So, Ino, I hear you're friends with Naruto now. How'd this come to be?" Tanado said, causing said girl to blush.

"Well, I asked him to lunch at Ichiraku's yesterday so I could get to know him better. After that, we went for a walk to talk some more, ending with a revelation that ends up as a S-class secret," Ino said, smiling that she summarized it up nicely.

"What, you mean about who Naruto's parents are? Or about his little tenant?" Tanado asked, surprising the hell out of both of them.

"How do you know that?" Naruto said, confused as to why he knew before them.

"Simple. I-" Tanado was interrupted as a man with gravity defying silver hair walked in. he had a black mask on, and his headband was pulled down to cover his left eye. He had the standard shinobi attire that most male jonin had on.

"Meet me on the roof in 2 minutes," The man said, oblivious to interrupting something. He left as soon as he came.

"Ugh, I'll tell you later," Tanado said, racing up to the roof, nearly passing the silver haired man.

"There's something he's not telling us. And I'm going to figure it out," Naruto said, with a look of pure determination in his eyes.

"Come on, our new sensei is waiting for us. You can find out what I is later," Ino said, smiling which in return, Naruto smiled. _'Huh, I've been smiling a lot the past two days. And what's this warm feeling in my somache. It feels so weird,' _thought Naruto, who began walking up the stairs next to Ino. They continued smiling, and received weird looks from Kakashi and Tanado, who were waiting patiently for the two.

"Kakashi-sensei, is it true you were a student of my father's?" Naruto asked, stunning everybody but Ino.

"Yes. The only surviving one. Your father, and all other that were precious to me, have died. I failed in protecting them," Kakashi said, saddened by this sudden revelation.

"Kakashi-sensei, I think I know how you feel. You just have to promise us, not to isolate yourself. So long as you do that, you will be the happiest person in the village. You know why? Because you surrounded yourself with those you care about, and that's what makes everybody happy," Naruto said, now shocking everybody. _'Hmm, so this is Naruto, I like it. So long as he stays the goofball that everybody has come to love,' _Ino thought to herself, smiling.

"Thank you for the advice, Naruto-san," Kakashi said. "Now on to introductions," Kakashi said, being interrupted by Iruka.

"Kumo's attacking the village!" Iruka said, putting everyone on guard.

"Thank you Iruka. Naruto, Tanado, you head to the frontlines. Ino, you're with me. We have to get the villagers to a safe place," Kakashi said, splitting everybody up. Naruto and Tanado disappeared in a flash of speed, presumably towards the front lines.

_With Naruto and Tanado_

"Damn it! Just when I was starting to get more precious people," Naruto said, eliciting a chuckle from Tanado.

"Remember the sword I gave you. It is the second most powerful sword in history," Tanado said, receiving a weird look from Naruto. "Believe me, it's quite easy to use, even for somebody who's knew to this style of fighting. Be careful!" Tanado said, disappearing to Naruto's left. He was soon alone.

"Lightning release: Black Panther!" A man wearing a Kumo headband yelled, sending a panther made of black lightning straight at Naruto.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, creating a thousand or more clones, stunning the man from Kumo, only long enough for Naruto to take a breath though, as he ran straight towards him.

"Hmph, little brat. Think you can best a Jonin from Kumo?" the man asked in a condescending tone.

"As long as I have my precious people, nothing will stop me!" Naruto yelled, pulling out his sword.

"Is that the-" the man was cut off as Naruto finidhed.

"Sword of the elders? Why yes, it is. It was given to me by one of my precious people," Naruto said, seeing the look of fear in the man's eye.

"You win this round brat. Until next ti-" The man was cut off, except this time it was by Kakashi, who had just stabbed him through the chest with a chidori.

"Naruto, fall back. All the ninja are Joni-" He was cut off by Naruto.

"No, I'm not falling back. Not now. If I am to become Hokage some day, then I must start by not backing down from a fight that will help save the village. Besides, wouldn't my father have done the same thing?" Naruto said, causing his sensei to smile underneath his mask.

"Alright Naruto, but if you come into a fight where it becomes to tough, don't be afraid to back down," Kakashi said, getting a simple nod before he ran off to help another fight.

"Well well well. If it isn't Konoha's resident Jinchuriki, and our target," said a blonde women with her hair held back by a Kumo headband.

"What do you want with me?" Naruto said, immediately on guard. The women just laughed.

"Kumo's Raikage ordered us to take you from this rathole of a –" she was cut off as red chakra enveloped the young boy. It formed a cloak around his body, with a single tail in the back. His hair grew wilder, and his whiskers grew more defined. His canines could be seen poking in between his lips, and most noticeably, his eyes turned blood red with black slits in the center.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Naruto growled through clenched teeth.

"Or what? Cause you know, I can play the same game as you," the girl said as a similar cloak enveloped her.

"Come on. Let's fight!" Naruto said, moving so fast that even a veteran ANBU couldn't keep up with. The girl laughed as she dodged the attack like it was nothing. "Leave me and my village alone!" Naruto growled as chakra began forming a ball in his hand. This seemingly worried the girl as she knew of what it was somewhat.

"No, I'm following orders from my-" she was cut off as naruto charged at her. She didn't have time to dodge as the ball of pure chakra in his hand was shoved straight into her gut, sending her flying backwards, knocked unconscious by the building she flew through.

"Naruto!" Ino yelled, running towards him. _'This is bad. That power he's using is from the fox!' _Ino thought worriedly as she increased her speed, pumping chakra into her legs. What she saw next relieved her a bit. His eyes seemed to grow soft, while his chakra cloak receded back inside him.

"Ino! I thought you were helping the villagers!" Naruto said, jumping down in front of Ino.

"I was, but when I got there, they were all safe. I decided to come dee if you needed my help," Ino said, walking closer to Naruto.

"Yosh! The Flames of Youth burn brightly in this couple!" A voice said, coming from behind Ino. This made the two friends both blush.

"We're not a couple!" They both sputtered out in unison, making them blush even more.

"That's not what the flames of youth have shown me! Besides, you two would look cute together!" they turned to see the voice, finding a mini me of Guy sensei standing in a good guy pose.

"But we're not!" The two said yet again in unison. They blushed even deeper.

"What ever you say. My name is Rock Lee, what's yours?" Lee asked.

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," Naruto said, not realizing he added on his father's last name.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, nice meeting you, lee," Ino said, giving a warm friendly smile similar to the one Naruto was giving.

"Are you two sure, because the flames of youth shine brightly in your eyes," Lee said, causing the two blondes to blush. "I look forward to fighting you, Namikaze-san. If you live up to your father's legacy, no one will be able to stop you. May the flames of youth be with you!" Lee said before running off.

"Umm, Naruto, were you using the fox's chakra in that fight?" Ino said, desperately trying to change the subject. _'Sure, he/she may be cute, but I just started becoming his/her friend,' _The two blondes thought at the same time.

"Yeah, I kind of got mad at the ninja. She was insulting the village. And I was their target. They wanted me. I'm the fault that they attacked. I might be better off there, that way a war doesn't ensue-" He was cut off by Ino.

"No. You belong here. The villagers may not see it, but I do. The village needs you for protection. Me and Tanado, we need you here, or else we might get stuck with the pink banshee," Ino said, making a joke at the last part. She knew he was staying when he started laughing.

"Ah, I guess you're right. Thank you, for everything. If not for you, I would've left with the bratty Kumo ninja," Naruto said. They both started chucling.

"Naruto, Ino. We've repelled Kumo's attack!" Tanado yelled while running up to the duo.

"Good, now I'm going to tell you something that stays between us three. The Kumo nin's objective was to capture me," Naruto said as Tanado gasped at the last part.

"Why did they want you?" Tanado asked, genuinely confused.

"I'll tell you later, but for now we have to find sensei," Naruto said, laughing at Tanado's confusion. They were interrupted by a loud booming voice.

"Villagers and Ninja alike. I would like to report that we have successfully repelled Kumo's invasion!" The Third said over loud speakers. This got a loud cheer from every one there. "Quiet down now. I have some more good news. We have successfully captured one of their Jinchuriki during there invasion, all thanks to our own Jinchuriki!" the Third finished, receiving several confused looks from villagers. Naruto, Ino, and Tanado sweat dropped, until the crowd broke into applause, surprisingly for Naruto.

"Umm, I forgot to mention she was another Jinchuriki," Naruto said, laughing nervously as his friends gave him glares filled with confusion. A loud voice was heard which seemed louder than the loud speakers.

"He is no Jinchuriki! He is the demon himse" the loud voice was cut off as three ANBU arrested the speaker.

"Sorry about that. The Jinchuriki of our village is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" the third yelled, watching in amusement as the villagers gasped.

"I knew it!" a woman yelled as she approached Naruto. she ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Umm, who are you ma'm?" Naruto said, confused.

"I was a friend of your mothers and I'm the mother of your 'Girlfriend'," the lady said.

"Mom! How many times do I have to tell people today that we are not a couple!" Ino said, causing both Naruto and herself to blush.

"What ever you say, princess. You'll see it eventually. Naruto, I want to invite you to have dinner with us tonight, in order for you to find out more about your parents. I'm not taking no for an answer," Ino's mom said.

"Now now, Inora. Stop harassing these two. Besides, if what you said is true, I'm going to have to have myself a talk with young Naruto here," a man in a red cloak with long blonde hair said as he walked up to the group. "My name is Inoichi, Naruto. I'm Ino's father. Come here, we need to have a talk," Inoichi said, gesturing for Naruto to come closer. Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself and try to remove the blush on his face. He walked up next to Inoichi, and Inoichi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Now Naruto, I would like to ask you a few questions. First off, do you really like my daughter?" Inoichi asked in a whisper so low that Naruto could barely here.

"Umm, yes, but we aren't a couple. We're just friends," Naruto said, gulping in nervousness.

"Ok, next question….

_With Inora and Ino_

"Do you like Naruto?" Inora asked her blushing daughter.

"Y-yes, but we're just friends. Besides, I don't think he likes me back," Ino said, nearly being cut off by her mother.

"Believe me honey, he likes you. I can see it in his eyes, he likes you. But don't push it, wait a bit before dating him. You two just became friends," Inora said, receiving a nod from her daughter. _'They'd make a great couple,' _Inora thought to herself. She caught herself just as Inoichi and Naruto rejoined the group. Naruto appeared to be pale and scared shitless.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapeter 4. The Filler Chapter.

**AN: So, this chapter was made solely for developing Naruto's and Ino's relationship with each other. Well, I won't bore you with a long AN. By the way, I'm not making Naruto as much of a Knucklehead.**

"Come on in, Naruto. you arrived right on time," inoichi said, answering the door when Naruto knocked.

"T-thank you, Inoichi-sama," Naruto said, still scared shitless from there talk earlier.

"No need for the formality, just call me Inoichi. Remember what I said earlier," Inoichi said, laughing when Naruto went pale. He was wearing a brand new black shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on it. He didn't wear his headband, so his hair flopped down over his face a little, still retaining the spiky hair. He wore nice, black pants with regular shoes. "Nice change up from that hideous neon orange," came a voice that belonged to none other than Ino. She was still wearing purple; however it was a dress that stopped just above her ankles. It was nothing fancy, just a regular dress.

"Y-you look n-nice, Ino," Naruto said, watching his words around Inoichi.

"Now now, did Inoichi threaten you earlier?" Inora asked, walking up behind Ino. Naruto noticed the change in stature of Ino's father. It went from strong and protective to fearing for his life. Ino chuckled when she noticed. "I'll take that as a yes," Inora said, grabbing Inoichi by the ear and dragged him into the kitchen. Inora turned around and said "Dinner wll be done in a few minutes, why don't you two just talk for now."

"Umm, you like h-handsome," Ino said, stuttering and blushing as she said it.

"You look b-beautifal, Ino. So, what do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked, blushing all the way. They both sat on the couch next to each other, thinking.

"I don't know," Ino said, confused as to what the yshould talk about.

"How about flowers?" Naruto asked, surprising Ino.

"Are you sure?" Ino asked, shocked that the no. 1 knuckelhead ninja would want to talk about flowers.

"Yeah. I mean, I have a heightened sense of smell that only Inuzuka's have, and I have a few in my windows at my apartment," Naruto said, shocking Ino even more.

"Ok, what type of flowers do you have?" Ino asked, hoping he wasn't lying.

"Well, I have a few Tiger Lilies, and a few peach roses mixed in a pot with Marigold," Naruto said, surprising Ino that he wasn't lying.

"Where'd you get those flowers? Ino asked, trying to remember if Naruto was ever in the shop.

"Well, the Tiger Lilies I picked from a forest just outside of Konoha, and the Marigold I found in the park. The peach rose I bought from your store a few years ago," Naruto said. "The place where I found the Tiger Lilies was about a mile trek into the forest, and there weren't just Tiger Lilies. There was also some Taisies, Tulips, Hydrengas, Hyacinth, and some roses. There were a few more, but I couldn't recognize them," Naruto finished.

"Wow. You know a lot about flowers," Ino said.

"Well, that was really the only thing I could do. I wasn't allowed into most shops when I was younger. The only shops that really ever allowed me in were the bookstore and Ichiraku's. I went to the bookstore with the allowance I got from Jiji, and I could only afford flower books so I would be able to get ramen afterwards," Naruto said as Ino chuckled about the boy's unhealthy habit of eating ramen. "What's your favorite type of flower?"

"Well, myfavorite would have to be Allium," Ino said, pulling out a picture of what one looked like.

"Oh! I think I saw some of those in the meadow!" Naruto said, causing Ino to smile. _'Maybe mom was right. He seems like a great kid. He's also so cute and funny,' _Ino thought.

"Dinner's ready!" came Inora's voice from the kitchen.

"Alright! Be right in!" Ino said back, standing up from the couch, smiling. "Come on Naruto."

"Alright," Naruto said, standing up and following Ino to the kitchen. He no longer wore his fake happy smile, but a true smile that comes with happiness.

"Naruto, why don't you take a seat next to Ino," Inora said, smiling devilishly. Inoichi frowned, but knew better than to say anything.

"Alright, thank you, Inora-san," Naruto said. Inora just frowned at the formality.

"Please, just call me Inora. The formality makes me fell old," Inora said, smiling again.

"Mom, dad, did you know Naruto knew so much about flowers?" Ino asked, catching both her parents off guard.

"You know a lot about flowers?" Inora asked, a plan slowly forming in her head.

"Well, I know some stuff. The only books I could afford as a kid were about flowers. And I have Tiger Lilies, Marigold, and a Peach Rose. And, I even know of this beautiful meadow just outside Konoha. It's one long trek to get there, but it's worth it," Naruto said, causing Inoichi to choke on his food.

"How would you like to help out at the flower shop?" Inora asked, making Inoichi pass out from surprise. Inora just kicked him awake, not once moving from her seat.

"Umm, sure. I love flowers. Plus, the fox inside me gave me a heightened sense of smell, so I'd love to be around the flowers," Naruto said.

"Good. You can help Ino out when her next shift comes by," Inora said, causing Ino to choke on her food as well.

"Thank you, Inora. I look forward to it," Naruto said, giving his warm and friendly smile.

"But first, you're going to have to show Ino where the meadow is," Inora said, causing the now conscious Inoichi to pass out again.

"Um, is he ok? He keeps passing out," Naruto said. He took a bite out of his food, and complemented Inora on her cooking.

_After dinner, in the park with Ino and Naruto._

"So, Naruto, what do you want to talk about?" Ino asked as they walked through the park.

"I don't know. What'd you think about Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, trying to start a discussion.

"Well, I think he's a lot like you in some ways. He's lonely, he lost everybody dear to him, and he wears a mask. Both literal and figuratively. Earlier, you cracked the mask, and you saw him as he really was underneath the mask. He probably never even let anybody get close to him afterwards. Other than that, he's nice, he seems caring, and most of all, he seems like a good teacher, if not a little lazy," Ino said truthfully. They both chuckled at the last part.

"To be honest, he's everything you said. Especially caring. He came to my aid when I was fighting a Kumo jonin. But more than that, he's strong. If I were to have two idols, he would place no. 2, only under my dad," Naruto said, enlightening Ino on some more of his characteristics.

"If you ask me, he's the damn best jonin in this village, if not, out of all the elemental nations," a voice said from behind the two blondes.

"Who's there?" Ino and Naruto said, turning around as they did so.

"What are you doing here, Tanado?" Ino asked, a little embarrassed at being out on a walk alone with Naruto.

"Well, I was sittingon a park bench, just thinking, when I heard you two talking. So I decided to follow you two on your little date," Tanado said, laughing when he made the two blush. "It's all good. I won't tell anyone, not yet at least."

"It's not a date!" Ino said, making Tanado laugh even harder.

"Oh, sure, keep telling yourselves that. One day, you'll look back and realize the truth behind it all," Tanado said. He just walked away, leaving two very embarrassed blondes.

"Umm, Ino. I think he may have been right. I mean, your parents kind of set us up. From dinner, to wanting us taking a walk afterwards, it was all a set up. Not that I don't mind, I mean I am walking with the prettiest girl in the academy," Naruto said, causing both to blush yet again.

"Well, if it is a date, might as well start acting like it is," Ino said as a lightbulb flashed on in Naruto's head.

"Would you like me to walk you home, Beautiful?" Naruto asked, holding out his hand for Ino to take. This only caused Ino to blush harder when she held his hand, leaning on him the whole walk home.

"This was nice," Ino said, as the two approached Ino's house.

"Yeah. We should do it again sometime. Well, I guess this is good night, Ino-chan," Naruto said, making the young girl blush at adding on the –chan.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, handsome," Ino said, making it Naruto's turn to blush.

"Alright, remember. Training ground 7, 9 A.M. He may have told us not to eat, but I'm eating anyways. I'd advise the same, cause something doesn't seem right," Naruto said.

"alright, good night," Ino said, giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek, which in turn made his legs feel like jelly. Ino just laughed as she entered her house. If you were up at that time of night in Konoha, a young blonde man could be seen running through the streets, literally jumping for joy.

_The next morning, 10 A.m., training ground 7_

"Where is he!" a very impatient Ino yelled, causing Naruto who was standing next to her to jump.

"Hold on, I'll send my clones to look for him," Naruto said, creating a dozen or so clones. "Alright, men. Today you have a very dangerous mission. You must find Kakashi-sensei and bring him to the training grounds a.s.a.p. Understood?" Naruto said like a drill seargent. Every clone just nodded, and went running in different directions.

"Umm, Naruto-kun," Tanado laughed at the addition to Naruto's name and got slapped, "Aren't the villagers going to be freaked out by this?" Ino asked.

"Hehe, with all the pranks I've pulled, they'll just think of it as one more prank. Besides, I'm having one of the clones picking up ramen for us all, cause I'm starved," Naruto said, eliciting a chuckle from both Tanado and Ino.

"So, how'd your date go last night?" Tanado asked, earning him another hit for the question.

"For your information, it went good," Ino said, causing both her and Naruto to blush.

"I could tell by the –Kun and the –chan you two added to the others name," Tanado said, dodging a well placed slap from Ino.

"Jeez, stop with the dragging!" one Kakashi Hatake yelled as he was tied up and dragged to the training grounds. He was being dragged by 5 Narutos, who untied him when they got next to the team 7 gennin.

"Well, I had to take a different path when I was walking due to-" Kakashi was cut off by a Naruto.

"He was in the bookstore reading Icha Icha Paradise," one of the Naruto clones.

"Umm, how about we just get on with today. You are not gennin. You must all pass my gennin test in order to become actual gennin. If not, you must go back to the academy," Kakashi said, effectively changing the subject.

"What! We all passed!" Naruto whined.

"You passed the academy's test, but not mine. Each jonin with a team does this in order to test the skills of his or her team. I hope none of you ate," Kakashi said, gaining a laugh from Naruto.

"Ha, you only told us not to eat so that it would affect us during the test. Good thing I decided to eat before hand," Naruto said, with Ino nodding like she did the same. The only response from Tanado was his growling stomach.

"Ok. The objective of this test is for each of you to get a bell, which I have. There are only two, so one of you will go back to the academy. You have until noon to get the belles from me, begin!" Kakashi yelled, surprised when nobody moved.

"Umm, Kakashi-sensei, did you forget about my clones behind you?" Naruto said as he held up two bells. He took one, handed it to Ino, and the other he threw to Tanado. "You two deserve this more than I do," Naruto said, walking over to sit on a tree stump.

"Oh, I forgot to mention the person that loses is tied to a stump for 4 hours," Kakashi said, earning a groan from Naruto.

"Ha. I figured out the loophole in your plan. You may have only two bells, however, if one were to say, split, then there would be three bells," Tanado said, slicing his bell in half. "Besides, we aren't doing anything unless Naruto's on the team." Tanado received applause from Kakashi for this.

"Very good. I see that your teamwork with the teammates is already good. You all pass," Kakashi said, earning cheers from Ino and Naruto. "Alright. Meet me here tomorrow for some chakra control training," Ka"ashi said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"I think we just made history," Naruto said, earning him confused looks from his two teammates. "What I mean is that no other gennin team that has done this exercise with him has passed," Naruto said, getting more understanding looks from the two. "Come on, I'll walk you home," Naruto said, punching Tanado before he could say anything.

"Ok. Hey want to do another date?" Ino asked, surprising the hell out of Naruto.

"Uh, sure. How about tonight?" Naruto asked, hoping that was ok.

"Sure, pick me up at 7," Ino said, grabbing Naruto's hand as they walked towards Ino's house. If you knew these two that day in Konoha, then you would stare. The two loudest blondes in Konoha, holding hands, smiling, walking quietly. It was quite a site to behold.


	5. Author's Note

**AN: So, I won't be updating for a while, since I started reading Bleach, and I've been working on a bleach fanfic, so sorry to all those people who liked my stories. Plus, I kind of need some time to come up with some new ideas for the story.**


End file.
